


Walking Our Way to a Home Run

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early!Klaine, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, awkward!sex, bad!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early!klaine having sex. Blaine comes too early, Kurt can't come at all. As always, the solution is fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Our Way to a Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> read/reblog/like at my writing tumblr downtowndystopia.tumblr.com !

It’s been a little…rough for them. _Not like that,_ although Kurt is `100% willing to try that if they could at least get past third base.

-

“Oh—oh god, Kurt, _Kurt,_ shit,” and there he goes. It’s been a lot easier for Blaine.

“I barley even touched you that time,” Kurt huffs.

“Yeah but you did it with your mouth,” Blaine pants, looking up at Kurt. “I’m sorry, I really tried this time. Oh shit did I get any in your hair?” Kurt’s face morphs quickly into shock, he runs to Blaine’s mirror.

“Blaine Anderson I swear to god—“

So yeah, it’s not been going too well. This is only their third attempt though! And Kurt is definitely going to come the next time. Hopefully.

“We’re trying,” Blaine offers, as Kurt walks into Blaine’s room, towelling his wet hair. “We kind of have opposite problems, right?”

“Right,” Kurt replies hesitantly, walking over to put the face cream from his travel kit on his face. “So what are you proposing?”

Blaine pauses, thinking. He isn’t quite sure, but he doesn’t want Kurt to go home unsatisfied for a third time. It’s just not fair. “Maybe I could try going down on you? It feels really good—like way better than my hand. Maybe it’s not the _why_ you can’t…you know _,”_ he pauses awkwardly as Kurt scowls at him “--but the _how_ of the situation that we need to change? Maybe handjobs just don’t get you off?

“Okay, maybe,” Kurt agrees. “So wait, you want to do it now?”

“If possible,” Blaine shrugs, walking over to Kurt. “I mean, you _are_ already naked, right?” Blaine toys with knot of Kurt’s towel before Kurt nods and allows Blaine to undo it, having it fall to the ground. “God you are so hot,” Blaine groans, looking at Kurt’s naked body, Kurt blushes uncomfortably.

“Can we just get under the covers?” Kurt says quickly.

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine says, disappointed. He kind of hoped that this time Kurt would let him see his body for more than a couple seconds, but before he can protest the issue Kurt is already covered from the waist-down under Blaine’s bedspread. “Uh, Kurt?”

“Yes Blaine,” Kurt replies, looking at the ceiling, rather than his boyfriend.

“Do you really want me to give you a blowjob…under two sheets and a duvet?” he asks. “I mean, you saw me when you were…you know, earlier?”

“Yes well I guess we have different comfort levels,” Kurt says. “If you’re not comfortable—“

“No I’m fine!” Blaine jumps in. “Totally fine,” he replies not wanting to scare Kurt off when he’s so close to getting that bit further with his adorable, sexy, albeit nervous, boyfriend. “Should I just—“ Blaine gestures, lifting up the heavy covers.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes softly, letting his head fall into the pillows. Blaine crawls into the pitch-black darkness and tries to feel his way for Kurt’s cock. “Ah!” Kurt squeaks when Blaine’s cold hand grasps the inside of his thigh. “Cold hands,” he explains.

Blaine nods, but Kurt obviously can’t see him so he says “Okay!” a bit loudly, since his voice is muffled from the covers. Eventually he is able to find Kurt’s (soft) cock and grabs it lightly, dryly stroking, trying to get Kurt hard. It obviously isn’t works however, so he crawls up onto Kurt and pokes his head out to see a startled Kurt blinking back at him.

“You’re on top of me,” Kurt says.

“Yeah,” Blaine says awkwardly. “Sorry about that, I just—I need lube.”

“ _For what?”_ Kurt squeaks.

“To jack you off,” Blaine explains. Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs for the lube at the side of their table.

“You could put it a little less crudely,” he comments, before handing the lube to Blaine.

“Sorry,” Blaine smiles, pecking Kurt on the lips before trying to go under the covers again.

“Wait—“ Kurt interrupts. “Can you just…stay here?” he asks quietly. “And kiss me?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, dropping the lube somewhere beside Kurt’s head in favour to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. Instinctively, Kurt’s hips buck up a bit, knees rising to brace the sides of Blaine’s hips. “F-fuck,” Blaine chokes out. Kurt gasps, his eyes closed and his pink mouth slightly parted. Blaine leans in again, kissing Kurt with tongue this time. As he gets more into it, Kurt wraps his ankles around Blaine’s waist, allowing Blaine to grind down in a dry friction.

“Mm, wait,” Blaine says in a daze. “You haven’t let me go down on you yet, and you’re definitely hard now,” he smiles. As if he were shocked, Kurt snaps out of whatever he was in, and the nervous look returns. “Do you not want me to go down on you?” Blaine asks. “It’s okay if that’s not what you want,” Blaine says honestly.

“No, I totally want it,” Kurt assures.

“Okay,” Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt one last time before crawling under the sheets again.

“You forgot the lube,” Kurt comments.

“Don’t need it anymore, you’re already hard,” Blaine comments. It’s true, Blaine can’t _see_ it per se but he can totally feel it; it’s kind of awesome. Blaine covers his teeth with his lips and starts sucking on the head, bobbing lightly. He’s not sure exactly what to do since all Kurt had to do was look up at him with his mouth partially on Blaine’s cock and he was done. He can’t exactly tell Kurt’s reactions because of the covers, and he can’t really see what he’s doing, but he figures it’s better than nothing. Hopefully Kurt is enjoying it more than he is (it’s _really_ hot under his covers, and it’s getting kind of hard to breathe).

“Blaine?” he hears Kurt say.

“Yes?” Blaine replies.

“Can you come up here? You’ve been at it for a while now and it’s just not working,” he says, embarrassed. Blaine crawls up again, this time beside Kurt rather than on top of him. What he sees is a tomato-red Kurt, with watery eyes.

“Oh baby, don’t cry,” Blaine coos.

“I’m just so embarrassed—and-and— _frustrated._ I don’t know why this is happening,” he admits. “How are we supposed to be intimate if I can’t…”

“Come?”

“Yeah,” Kurt laughs humourlessly, looking at the ceiling instead of at Blaine. “I can’t even say the word, god I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, none of that,” Blaine chastises. “Maybe you’re just not ready?”

“I don’t think it’s that,” Kurt replies. “When we were kissing and you were on top of me I was kind of close, but it felt like something was missing? I don’t know I guess I’m just really nervous and insecure and when everything is focused on me…I get a little scared.”

“That makes sense,” Blaine agrees. “Maybe we’re putting on too much pressure. What do you do when you’re on your own doing this?” Kurt doesn’t respond, instead he refuses to meet Blaine’s gaze and shakes his head. “Okay, I’ll go first then? Unless that would make you uncomfortable?”

“No, it might help,” Kurt says quietly.

“Well, um, ha—you’re right this is hard. I guess I think of you? Of what I want to do with you, and I usually just jack off with lube. It’s nothing special, really. Sometimes I watch porn?”

“You don’t—“ Kurt cuts himself off before he can finish his question.

“I don’t…” Blaine prompts.

“Um…have you ever fingered yourself?” Kurt asks, works fumbling out to the point where Blaine isn’t actually sure if what he heard is real until Kurt mutters a “never mind” and starts to get up.

“Hey—Kurt, come on,” Blaine begs. “I haven’t successfully done it, no. It’s not something I enjoyed on my own, but if you wanted to—“

“Oh god no I don’t want to finger you,” Kurt says. “I’m not—I just meant,” he breaks off. “To me, I meant to me?”

“Oh, _oh,_ ” Blaine smiles. “Oh wow, um yes. Yes I would love to. If that’s what you want.”

“Do you think you can do it and kiss me at the same time? Or like be on top of me?”

“I can certainly try,” Blaine replies. “Have you done it to yourself?” Kurt is silent. “Kurt I’m not going to judge you. You’ve seen me come way too early like three times, I literally got it in your hair, I’ve sustained enough embarrassment for the both of us, and I promise I won’t judge you.”

“Fine,” Kurt huffs. “I do that to myself sometimes. When I decide to masturbate—which isn’t often mind you—I always oft for…that.”

Blaine makes a chocked off sound. “Fuck, that is so hot,” he says, kissing Kurt passionately whilst grabbing the lube. He separates from Kurt to uncap the bottle and messily spread it over three of his fingers. “How many do you usually start off with?” he asks.

“One, usually,” Kurt replies breathily. Blaine nods, kissing at Kurt’s neck softly (which elicits some amazing gasps from Kurt) and reaching his hand down to Kurt’s ass.

“Honey you have to spread your legs a little,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt under his jaw and down his neck and shoulder while Kurt adjusts his hips. “Mmm, better. I’m going to start now, okay?”

“Oh god—okay,” Kurt breathes. “Go slow, and um, press your fingers up? That usually feels really good for me— _oh fuck,_ ” Kurt cuts off as Blaine slowly works his middle finger into Kurt. “Oh god Blaine that feels so different—so much _deeper_ with you.”

“Good?” Blaine asks.

“Y-yes, please just—“ he cuts off to breathe. “I’m sorry I’m a r-rush of nerves and arousal,” he laughs. “Go slow with one finger, it usually takes me a while to be ready for another, I have to be really relaxed and—and turned on,” he says the last part as quietly as possible.

Blaine follows Kurt’s instructions, kissing him softly and lovingly whilst Kurt gets used to one finger. It doesn’t take long for Kurt to ask for another, making Blaine nervous that he might not be ready—or that he might hurt him. “Are you sure?”

“Trust me, I know my body, Blaine,” Kurt smiles, a spark of confidence in his words.

Blaine nods and works his index finger into Kurt’s asshole along with his middle finger, pumping slowly and pushing up like Kurt told him.

“H-holy fuck,” Kurt whines. “There, massage upwards there and keep kissing me, fuck.”

 _Did I just find the prostate?_ Blaine asks himself silently, adhering to Kurt’s instructions and massaging up, making Kurt squeak and moan with pleasure.

“Oh-oh god Blaine,” Kurt whines. “I love you so m-much, I’m going to—“ Blaine speeds up his motions, adding in a third finger easily, kissing Kurt hard. Kurt lets go then, coming with a broken whine. “Oh fuck,” Kurt moans. “That was better than I’ve ever been able to do,” he commends.

“Glad I could help,” Blaine jokes. “So that was…good for you?” Kurt rolls to face Blaine on the bed, resting his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Blaine I am covered in my own come and still shaking with the amazing orgasm you just gave me; I am more than okay,” he says.

“Good,” Blaine replies. “And hey if this was good for anything, at least you can say ‘come’ and ‘orgasm’ now without turning into a total tomato!”

“Are you saying I look like a partial tomato right now, then?” Kurt quirks.

“It’s a very sexy tomato,” Blaine assures.

“Oh well as long as it’s sexy,” Kurt replies sarcastically. “I’m really glad we tried this, despite my awkwardness.”

“Me too, I can’t wait to spend forever finding different ways to make you come.”

“And hey, maybe one day you’ll be able to wait three seconds before climaxing!” Kurt retorts.

“Another job for another day,” Blaine replies with mock-whimsy. “Right now I just want to cuddle with my adorably sexy boyfriend until the come on both our bodies congeals completely and we have to wash up.”

“Gross, Blaine,” Kurt replies.

“You love it.”

“I do.”


End file.
